1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a programmable electronic sewing machine of the pattern seamer type in which a cloth feeding mechanism and a needle driving mechanism are operated according to a sewing program so that a sewing operation is executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional programmable electronic sewing machines of the above-described type are mainly provided with two operation modes, namely, a sewing mode for execution of a sewing operation and a program composing mode for composition of a sewing program. In the program composing mode, for example, a user designates various conditions required for specifying a sewing route using a key input device etc. The sewing program is composed on the basis of the designated conditions. These conditions include a seam pattern, e.g., straight stitch, curved stitch or zigzag stitch, needle locations, e.g., sewing start point, sewing end point, and intermediate points between the sewing start and end points, if necessary, and a stitch pitch. When these conditions are designated, a sewing route from the sewing start point to the sewing end point can be specified.
An operating procedure for composition of the sewing program is sometimes changed for the purpose of improvement in the operability when new models of the above-described programmable electronic sewing machines replace old models. When a user, who uses the sewing machine of the above-described type for the first time, gets a new model, he or she finds the sewing machine convenient because its operability has been improved. However, when another user who was using the old model gets a new model, he or she is obliged to learn the changed operating procedure. This poses a problem. Furthermore, the user sometimes inadvertently applies an operating procedure for the old model to the new model before he or she gets accustomed to one for the new model. Thus, the new model takes the user much time and accordingly, its operability is degraded.